


it’s up to you

by sultrygoblin



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just sappy stuff, mostly ed/ofc, photo edit, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: two souls don’t find each other by accident. but intent is the only thing that can keep them together
Relationships: Ed Mercer (The Orville)/Original Female Character(s), Kelly Grayson/Ed Mercer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	it’s up to you

**Author's Note:**

> notes; I did another one ya’ll. Well actually I did them both at the same time and then split them up so….anyways! I think we can all agree he is a good looking guy and there needs to be more fic for Captain Mercer. I also did an edit for what the girly looks kind of like in my head. It’s not great. I know that. It’s my first dalliance in using filters to edit face claims yadda yadda. Anyways it’s emmy rossum but she’s an alien. In my head, you can picture her however you want

_Africa- Toto_

“Favorite song?” what else was left to do, floating through deep space on a very dead shuttle. She looked at him like he’d grown a second head, “You got a better idea. It’s dead, we sent the beacon, either they’ll get it and find us or they won’t,” and while it didn’t exactly inspire hope it did bring her back to the moment and how truly stuck they were.

“It’s dumb,” giving him a pointed look with those green eyes that ever so slightly glowed in the dark. But Ed would not be deterred, sitting in silence and looking at her expectantly, “Africa. By Toto,” she finally admitted, surprised to see his response was a smile instead, “What?”

“I’m picturing you singing it and it’s,” he chuckled slightly, “It is ridiculous.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, “It is. It really is. I can’t dance to save my life and I look like someone’s dad.”

“You do this little move, yeah?” raising his arms in the air and swaying them side to side as he chest moved forward, she nodded, covering her mouth as she laughed harder, “Knew it,” dropping is arms.

“Knew what?”

“Had to be a flaw somewhere.”

_Rainbow Connection – Me First And The Gimme Gimmes_

Nothing about Leena should surprise him now. But her strangely scientific enjoyment of rainbows and the phenomenon somehow did. They had been sharing a sudden and _completely unplanned_ on his part drink when he had brought up his childhood obsession with leprechauns. Her planet had their own mythology for the trick of the light but she admitted to not buying into it, even as a child. And simply enjoying rainbows for what they were, fleeting moments of beauty.

_Tempted – Squeeze_

Leena was different. She happily, if without rhythm, danced around the lab as she did her work. Singing along with joy and gusto, you’d think she was on stage. In reality, she just really seemed to get into the music. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d caught her in such a state but she seemed _really_ into this particular song. Not as much as Africa, of course, but it was just behind for a _very_ close second.

“ _Tempted by the fruit of another,_ ” she crooned, tapping on one screen, swinging her hips side to side as her other had snapped, “ _Tempted but the truth is discovered,”_ she wasn’t buttoned up like normal.

Even with him there seemed to be a formality there that he really wished wasn’t but occasionally, he’d catch her in a moment like this, when she thought no one was looking, she let loose better than anyone he’d seen. Hair down and all.

“Lieutenant Commander,” he cleared his throat, much as he’d love to watch this all day, there was work to be done. She jumped, the music suddenly silencing, “You were right?” she raised an eyebrow, “You dance like a dad.”

_Church – Fall Out Boy_

“I can’t believe your species still has religion,” looking over his dessert at her, as always there was no offense, just of offhanded amusement, “What?”

“The fact that you even call it a religion shows you didn’t even try to research it,” taking a heaping spoonful of her ice cream before using the utensil to point at him, “You’re narrow minded,” she spoke carefully before swallowing the sweet concoction, “This is great.”

“Oh, Rocky Road is the best,” not even allowing room for discussion there, as there wasn’t any, “I am not narrow minded.”

“Why is any sort of spirituality regarded by humans as religion?” dropping her spoon into the bowl with a clank, “I get that you guys didn’t do great with it but that doesn’t mean other species haven’t had an easier time.”

He nodded, placing his hand on her arm, “Maybe I’ve been a little human-centric,” looking at her with those eyes that were begging her to prove him wrong and thinking she couldn’t.

“We take time to meditate, either alone or as a group,” looking at him suspiciously, this had to be some sort of clever trap, “We consider our choices, past, present, future. Those who have come in and out of our lives, what they mean to us. We consider and muse,” feeling suddenly very self conscious for the first time in a long time, “And we thank the Universe for allowing us to journey through it,” shrugging, “It brought me to you,” She coughed quickly, “If it brought me to The Orville, surely it’s worth thinking about.”

“So, this right now, ice cream and just talking, that’s like church?” she nodded, “I could get behind that.”

_The Very Thought Of You – Natalie Cole_

“How do you know you’re in love?” of all the people Leena imagined having this conversation with it wasn’t Bortus, but he had seemed like the best option. No emotional involvement, from a stoic species, and would desire no follow up.

“Lieutenant-”

“Come on, just a sentence. How do you know?” looking at him with pleading eyes.

He took a deep breath, rolling his eyes, it meant he was relenting and she would take it. No matter how sparse.

“It’s just the thought of them…” he trailed off, giving her a curt nod and walking off.

“What?” it didn’t make any sense, he hadn’t even finished his sentence.

_It’s just the thought of them._ She kept coming back to the thought. Musing on it, rolling it around in her mind both when Ed wasn’t around and when he was. Until she finally gave up and assumed Moclan love was much different from human love and thus couldn’t be correctly explained. Rather than drive herself crazy thinking about it, she decided to relax on her couch, waiting for Ed to finish his shift.

She was impatient, wishing he’d hurry up and get here. _It’s just the thought of them._

_I Think We’re Alone Now- Tiffany_

He never thought he would be able to talk her into karaoke, looking back on it that should’ve been the first clue that maybe everything wasn’t _quite_ platonic, but he had. He certainly hadn’t expected the bouncy tune that came from all around and how different this was than anytime he’d caught her singing before. This was a crowd and she felt the need to put on a show. And he knew Leena wasn’t one to disappoint.

She kept her dancing in check, sticking to stepping around with light swaying, hair flipping, and pointed eye contact. And when she got visibly nervous, he stepped in. At least, he wished he had. It was Gordon who did, always willing to make a fool of himself and get way too into a song. It was good, he clapped along just as enthusiastically with the rest of the crew when the two joined hands and took bows more at home after a Shakespearean performance. But Ed wished he had the guts to follow through and for far too long after he’d find himself wondering why he hadn’t.

_I Wanna Know What Love Is- Foreigner_

“Seriously?” he’d never had the opportunity to return the second head stare until this moment, “”Not one person?”

She shrugged, “I mean there’s myths and legends, there always are. But in current recorded history, no,” she shook her head, “I can’t name any one of my people who’s fallen in love.”

“That’s incredibly depressing,” confused by the almost condescending smile on her face, “What?”

“There’s lots of other things out there, Ed. Admiration, mutual respect, long term compatibility. Sure, it’s not _your_ love-”

“Now, it’s my love?” almost offended she was seemingly calling him out with an accusation of inventing the concept.

She shook her head with that smile that was beginning to become a fixture on her face during these little talks of theirs, “My species has lived for many centuries without it and we’ve been just fine.”

But he heard it, saw the little twinkle, she didn’t quite believe the words she was saying, even if she was trying her best to get him to believe them. He’d leave it alone, if only for the moment.

_Never Knew I Had A Heart Till It Beat For You – Karliene_

She was going to tell him, when she’d finally realized what Bortus’ words had meant. There hadn’t been a chance, a Krill ship seemed to come out of nowhere. She took her station, pushing the thought into the back of her mind, the ship was taking damage and someone needed to plot out shuttle courses in case of evacuation. She focused on that, perhaps to a fault. She hadn’t realized the lab was crumbling around her until it seemed like it might be too late. She tried, she really tried, but there was so much smoke, everything was shaking, and no matter how hard she tried to focus she couldn’t. Somewhere between lack of oxygen and maybe a blow to the head everything went black.

She was vaguely aware of a voice, maybe more, but it sounded so far away. It was so dark and her entire body felt so heavy. Even the idea of trying to move exhausted her and she faded out. Seconds, days, sometimes later she could feel consciousness ebbing back in at the edges of her mind, that voice again.

“You gotta wake up,” it’s Ed, his tone isn’t a good one, and she has to listen, “You’re the only one who knows all the secret exits,” she’s up, somehow, maybe him, “You’re missing all my pithy one liners.”

She coughs, it’s an attempt at a laugh, but you’d think she just answered the question of life itself with how excited he is. He pushes her up, rubbing and patting her back lightly.

“My,” she groans, “ _Everything,_ ” she tries to hold herself up, failing miserably, “How long was I out?”

“Couple hours,” trying to pretend he was a lot more put together about the whole thing than he probably really felt, “Thought I’d lost you.”

She smiled, it made her face and head ache but she had to, “You’re gonna have to try harder if you wanna get ride of me.”

_Night And Day – Frank Sinatra_

“Teach me to dance,” grabbing his hand and tugging.

“What?” trying to tug his hand back weakly, “Leena…”

“You had a bad day, I can’t fix that but I can do something,” tugging on his hand again, “Play, Frank Sinatra Greatest Hits,” the sudden slow music filling the room, “I’m not gonna learn on my own.”

He sighed, “ _Fine._ But then I get to drink,” climbing to his feet.

“Oh absolutely,” smiling as he put both her hands on his shoulders before taking her waist in his grip, “This doesn’t seem like a comfortable way to dance.”

He laughed, “Give it a chance,” tapping her feet till she parted them slightly, “Now, as much as it goes against everything you are, relax your spine,” almost surprised out how quickly she did so, “And follow my lead.”

She had a few screw ups, once or twice painful for him but he kept it behind gritted teeth, not wanting her to regret the attempt. By the end of the song, he didn’t want to drink, he definitely didn’t want to stop. Leena moved to pull from him, he simply held her tighter, swaying them slowly as he moved them in a circle. Her arms slid around his neck, her head on his chest. Maybe she couldn’t love him, but if this was the next best thing, Ed would happily take it.

_Unforgettable – Nat King Cole_

There were many reasons she hated being back on her home planet, One, she had been dragged back by her parents, like she was a child, not a full grown woman capable of making her own life choices and decisions. Two, she wasn’t even dragged back to the comfort of her own home, no, but to some sort of prison they claimed was a lab. And three, and probably most importantly, she had no idea if The Orville, if Ed, was even looking for her. She was one of Lieutenant, surely there were other Science officers ready to take her place. As quick as the thought came, she banished it from her mind.

“You can’t think like that,” she mumbled to herself in the dim light of the windowless box she would call home for now, “He’ll come, it’s not if, just when,” taking a deep breath, “That’s what you do when you love someone.”

_Untouched – The Veronicas_

“You can’t burn, cut, or fry it out,” she gasped, trying to keep her breathing even, push through the pain, “It isn’t my brain. It’s me,” she can’t help the scream as they shoot another set of shocks through her body. She pants, locking eyes with the so called “doctor”, spitting the blood from her mouth, “When Ed gets here, he’s going to _kick your ass_ ,” enunciating each word to make the threat clear.

He might’ve laughed, if the wall hadn’t exploded behind him, sending rubble flying every which way, “I couldn’t have timed that better if I tried!” he shouted, looking straight at her, “Did you see that? You said and then I-”

She nodded, “Yeah, sitting right here. Could you-?” shaking her hands and legs against the restraints.

“Oh, right, Kelly, keep going, rendezvous with us and Gordon at the shuttle. He’ll get us out of here,” stepping over the rubble as he called over his shoulder.

Just like that the restraints disappeared, she could feel her body try to fall, days without use and ongoing torture would do that to the muscles. He didn’t hesitate, catching her easily, and hefting her into his arms.

“I knew you’d come,” she laughed, gesturing weakly at another door behind him, “That’ll get us to the courtyard.”

He nodded, following her direction, “And probably broke a hundred regulations in the process,” smiling down at her, “But if we make it, it doesn’t really matter does it?”

“They might even give you a medal,” pointing to the right when they came to a fork in the corridor, “I missed you.”

“As much as I would love to reunite romantically, and believe me I really want to, we don’t have time. Rain check?”

She nodded, “Anytime.”

_Talking In Your Sleep- The Romantics_

It’s not like she could hold it against him. First, he was asleep, and no one was really in charge of their subconscious and what it chose to do without your knowledge. Second, he and Kelly had been married after all, she no doubt had made a home in his mind and there was no ignoring that. No matter how hard Leena tried to think about the rational side of him mumbling his exes name in the middle of the night, it still hurt like a bitch. Carefully and quietly, she untangled herself from the blankets, maneuvering off the bed and out the bedroom door. She should stay, she should suck it up. But not this time, not after everything that had happened recently. Not with everything so fresh. Following the steps she’d taken into his quarters, she found her clothes, pulled them and slipped out the door. Just a dream and nothing more. Something just hers for him to talk about in his sleep.

_Just Like Heaven – The Cure_

It wasn’t a dream. He knew it. As much as she tried to pretend like nothing happened, he could see it. And for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why. Why would she pretend like the entirety of last night hadn’t happened? Like, every moment between them since meeting hadn’t been leading up to that incredibly perfect moment. He wants to ask and it takes much longer than he likes to get the chance. A week in fact, long enough for him to start wondering if maybe it had been some pleasant dream. But her avoidance of their weekly conversations, limiting their interactions to the professional and occasional run in. It had happened.

“Leena, what the hell?” he asked, storming in, which was the exact opposite way he wanted to start this conversation and there wouldn’t be any coming back from it, “I mean…dammit.”

_Dark Horse – Madilyn Bailey_

He hadn’t expected the overpowering smell of marijuana when he stormed in, he had hoped to have the conversation sober. But that option had been taken from him, so they sat in silence while she smoked more and he tried to catch up with a few shots of whiskey, eventually managing a pleasant buzz.

“You just left?” she exhaled hard, arms crossing over her chest, “What? How is this my fault? That’s what it is, isn’t it? It’s my fault. How?”

“It’s not,” she stopped herself, humming low and pressing her fist to her chin, “You didn’t _do_ anything. It’s not even worth talking about. I overreacted.”

“For a week?” unable to stop the volume of his voice from rising, “Leena, come on, you have to talk to me. I can’t fix stuff if I don’t know what’s wrong,” he’s sure he could’ve worded it better but the intent is there. And intent is all that matters.

“Are you still in love with Kelly?” and boy was that some intent. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut. How was he supposed to answer that? Where did he even start? “She said that if you loved someone you’ll always have love for them. Which seems like a massive contradiction but I can kind of understand. But- I’m not quite-” she sighed, falling back hard in the chair, “You kept saying her name in your sleep and I thought…”

“Wow, jealousy,” eyes widening slightly, before he laughed, “You know, I didn’t expect that from you. It’s actually kind of comforting,” leaning forward slightly. 

**END**


End file.
